cat_strainerfandomcom-20200213-history
REFERENCES AND JOKES
These are all references to jokes made throughout high-school and stuff. Press CTRL + F and then type ~ in the box that drops down to find the most memorable jokes. 2014 OGD IS LOVE, OGD IS LIFE! -'Cole and Kris' Cheesus Rice our lord and savoury! -'Kris, Cole' ~ FO SIZZLE MA NIZZLE! -'Cole, Kris' MARMALADE CHICKEN! -'Caleb' Chinese Mail Box -'James' 2015 That's what she said '-Almost' Everyone BLEACH! -'Anyone who isn't Sophie' Out of context -Almost Everyone ~ THE CAT STRAINER! -'Kris & Shae' ~ HAFLUERFLAFLUER -'Kris' ~ Woman! -'Giggles' ~ CURRY!!!!! -'Giggles' Curry Creed -'Giggles' ~ Moo i'm a dog! -'Kris' IT'S OVER 9000! -'Vegeta' POOF! -'Lukas' PROSTHETIC LEGS! -'Kris' I NEED SCISSORS 61 -'Kris' ~ God damn it Shae! -'Probably everyone' DIS CALLS 4 A MUZZ -'Lachlan', Kristof, Kieran KFD -'Kris', Lukas, Giggles Don't wear bikes! -'Lukas' STOMP STOMP YAWN! -N/A #REKT -'Caleb' I hate it when i'm studying and then Jesus comes in on a velociraptor and throws bananas at me! -'Kris' ~ Poop -'Lukas' Should've gone to Sweden -'Kris' Clothing Implements -'Shae', Kat Cardboard box is best bae! -'Kris' Trouser Snake -'Kris', Shae LYN KENT THE DOG! -'Kris', ~ WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB! -'Kris' GUBBA NUB NUB DOO RAH KAH -'Kris' ~ FO SIZZLE MA NIZZLE... BRUDDAH! -'Cole, Kris' You suck! Re: So does your mum but she charges! -'Kat' INDIACREDIBLE! -'Giggles' HE DID A MUZZLE WITH HIS NUZZLE! -'Kris' Analyse is not complete with anal -'Emma' FO CHISEL MAH NIZZLE -'Shae' SEAL! -'Emma' JOHN CENA! -'Kat' JOHN SENIOR! -'Kris' Flying Hat! -'Shae', Kat MGSV: THE PHANTOM HORSE -'Kris' 42 -'Shae', Kat, Lukas, Kris, Giggles PITCHING A TENT! -'Kris', YOU WANNA BUY A DECK? -'Kris' Fucktrumpet -'Kat' Skaeakee -'Shae', Kat, Other people... probably Asshat -'Kat', Shae ~ Assmilk -'Kris' PENGUINS! -'Giggles' Awww Nooo -'Lukas' Porcupineapple -'Kris' PORCUPINEAPPLEPUSSY -'Shae', Kris YOU ARE NOW A TREE MADE OF CHEESE! -'Kris' MEOW! -'Lukas' CURRY MAN! -'Giggles' 69 -Pretty much everyone, Lukas said it a lot. Tennis is like Sex.... THERE ARE BALLS FLYING EVERYWHERE -'Shae', Kat, Kris, Lukas, Others ...So is brushing teeth -'Kris' Is it because i'm Indian/Black? -'Giggles' Your mum -'Kris' at the start of the year, Kat, Shae, Lukas, Others Canindian -'Giggles, Kris, Shae, Kat, Others (Probably)' Giggles is Canadian! -'Kat' Sir Boblington III of Consantanople -'Shae' Erecting Marvelous Palaces -'SOSE Class' Roberto Consuela! -'Emma' ~ TABLE FLIP! -'Lukas' How much Norris could a Chuck Norris chuck is a Chuck Norris could chuck Norris? -'Shae', Kat, Others You Spoon -'Shae' YOUR A MOOSE! -'Kat, Declan, Others' KICK means BANG -'Nathan' Doing the butt is hard -'Emily' STOP BANGING -'Lukas' What do the advertisers want you to wear? Condoms! -'Kris' Kieran = Gay -'MANY' PEOPLE Whats the difference between a hooker and a mosquito? One stops sucking when you slap it. -'Cole', Kris It's a penis tower with little penises on it! -'Kat' YA SPOON! -'Shae' Joke Here -'Kris' PEN15 -'Shae', Kat, Lukas, Others Was that an orgasm? -'Kris' Anyway... -'Kris' STOP DOING YOUR FACE! -'Emily' Hello? Is it me your looking for. -'Kris' whenever Lukas and him meet eye contact. YOU BLEEP ME AND I BLEEP YOU! POKEMAN GOTTA BLEEP EM ALL GOTTA BLEEP EM ALL!-'Shae', Kat, Lukas, Kris HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT! FIRE AWAY!! -'Kris' and others Shae is the path/ I am the path -'Shae', Nathan, Kris, others STOP SITTING IN ME GIGGLES -'Shae' TONIGHT WE ARE YOUNG! -'Nathan' ~ Yeah i'm a door, because when your mum walked by I SLAMMED HER! -'Declan' Missed it by that much -'Nathan', others ~ EXTENDO DILDO! -'Kris' MY NOODLES -'Shae' Big dark tunnel -'Nathan' I love this hole...its so dark squishy and warm! -'Shae' ~ Kristof is Pistoff -'Kris', Others Blue-Cum Lizard -'Kris' My favourite super power is to sound like a car screech -'Kris' CEREAL KILLER -'Kris', Lukas, Giggles, Shae ~ YOUR A LIZARD!!! -'Kris' I mean, i'm not a lizard... -'Kris' 57 IS A NUMBER! SO IS 29 -'Kris' KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKA -'Kris' YOUR AN ATTENTION SEEKING WHORE! -'Kris' WELCOME TO THE HOOD.... YEAH -'Kris' ~ YOU ARE NOW LEAVING THE HOOD....YEAH -'Kris' NOW I SHALL DO THE KRISTOF! -'Shae' NATHAN IS EARTH AND MOTHER NATURE! -'Shae, Kristof, Joel' REULFALFREULFAH -'Kris' We'll rub a Mexican monkey -'Kris, Kat' It's shielding itself from Jesus when he comes in riding a fucking goat wearing soap -'Kat' Don't drop the goat, or it will drop the soap! -'Kris' Be a smart dick on legs and don't do that -'Kris (The hour before 2016)' Cumosaurus Sex -'Nathan, Kris or the Alternative: '''Fuckosaurus Sex Sophie your a dickhead hehe '-Caleb and probably everyone else who isn't Sophie (Cuz whatever gender Sophie is, they are a dickhead)' Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes that stronger -'''Daft Punk' Night time... DAY TIME! '-Kris, Shae, Nathan' ~ BEES! '-Kris' 2016 VERY TURE -'Lukas, Kris ' A ginger stole my soul -'Kris' MALLARDS! -'Kris while annoying the hell out of Shae on Terraria' ~ BEES! '-Kris (Already said this in 2015 but screw it, I cemented it, ooc)' I'M HAVING A SARGASM! -'Kris' Penios, sounds Italian -'Lukas, '''Penios is probably a sausage -'''Kris' NOW DROP THE... SOAP bass drop -Kris Made at School Literal Fish Tank -'Kris & Lukas, Giggles' HI HO SILVER AWAY!!! -'Kris' WE SHALL BE KNOWN AS... MENSTRUATION!!! -'Kris, Declan' FUSION!!! Boonuna... -'Kris, Lukas, Giggles, Declan' What's my favourite type of animal? Cooked ones. -'Kris' Whats your favourite food? Dog. -'Caleb' CHAPPA -'Kris' I AM NOT STARING AT YOU, I AM A CYBORG PHOTOGRAPHER -'Kris' The wonderful language of moo -'Kris' Rich little bitch -'Kris' #hashshag -'Kris' Over-Powered Helium -'Kris' o - - - - - - - - o -'Shae , Kat and Cadyn' The Flying Wet Fister -'Nathan, Shae' AHH I'M GONNA SUE YOU FOR GIVING ME 4 HEART ATTACKS! -'Kris' Scrotum Tickling -'Shae' YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY HONEY -'Kris' Why did the dinosaurs come from? -'Kat' ALPHAMEDICAL ORDER -'Kris' No violence until 2 - 4 pm -'Shae & Kat' Welcome to my Indian store! -'Giggles' BILLY MAYS HERE -'Shae' Dinosaurs are always welcome -'Shae & Kat' Hi humans... and Kristof -'Shae' MAGIC BEANS!!!! -'Kris' THE LEGENDARY NUMBER 4 -'Kris' What's your favourite food? Caleb: DOG! Ali: MEAT! Kris: NUTS! Shae: BLEACH! -'Who the hell do you think said those jokes?' WHY IS IT NOT STICKY?! -'Emily' You know where I got these scars? Shae's glue stick. -'Kris' I'm going to make you so sticky by the end of this!. -'Shae '''talking to '''Cadyn' WE CAN HAVE A BIRTHDAY PARTY WITH A BLEACH AND PAPER CAKE! A DIARRHEA FONDUE! URINE PUNCH! RING AROUND THE ANAL! MUSICAL ORAL AND MORE! - Shae SPOON AND BOWL SPOON AND BOWL LADADADA LADADADA SPOON AND BOWL!- Shae Tiddalicker -'Kris' LIKE THE WIND! -'Giggles' Hey! Hoe! Hey! Hoe! -'Kris' If Kieran was in this class, the two lines would never be straight -'Giggles, Lukas' If it's thick then it's not owned by Apple -'Kris' HABIB! -'Declan (Kieran and Kris follow in his footsteps)' STRIKE ME DOWN! -'Giggles' HI HO, HI HO! It's off to work we go! We dig(x6)! In our mine! The whole day through! To dig(x7)! It's what we like to do! -'Kris, Lukas,' Termites -'Sam' SHIA SURPRISE! THERE'S A GUN TO YOUR HEAD, AND DEFECATE IN HIS EYES! -'Kris & Lukas' Shia's LaBeouf ''-'''Kris' HOLY SHIT YOUR BAG'S A87AEROPLANE! -'Kris' CAR BAD, SUN GOOD -'Alexandra, Kris, Emma' Kris: Your dad is opposite hitler, because he doesn't deliver! Declan: Sounds like your dad's Saturday night! -'Kris & Declan' JEFFERY, BILLY, SAMWISE, MARSHALL! -'Kris & Lukas, Nathan' Permission to board? Permission granted. -'Kris' YOU UNWASHED DIMINUTIVE VICTIM OF JOB ALTERNATIVE DEPRIVATION! -'Kris' WHO'S YOUR NON-GENDER SPECIFIC MALE AUTHORITY FIGURE? -'Kris' TRUE SKELETOR! -'Skeletor, Cole, Kris, Shae' BOOM WHACK YOUR SHACKA -'Kris' THERAPIST -'Kris' ~ Ceramic Cat Randy -'Kris, Lukas, Shae' ~ Kris: Ooo! A bar! Declan: Let's get drunk! Sees security guard right around the corner Kris & Declan: OOOOO! NEVERMIND! -'Kris and Declan' PHOTOBOMB GAGE! Falls out bus window -'Declan, Kris' Cooking with Schwarzenegger -'Kris' What the fuck Jerry?! -'A Dude' Kristof banging a pair of scissors -'Shae' My dad was on the plane during 9/11, his final words were ALAHU AKBAR!!! -'Declan' Have you seen the marvelous bread fish -'Giggles' Lili: These cans are black and dull like my heart, but then I realized they aren't crushed Kristof: Who broke your heart? Lili: A boy Kristof: Oh sorry I thought you were a lesbian -'Kristof insulting Lili' Emily Clan -'Kat, Shae, Emily, Lukas, Gulbagh, Kris' BoB Clan -'Gulbagh' Apparently -'Kris' Hairy Lemons -'Nathan' INVISIBLE MURRAY!! -'Samuel' Don't use LEGO ''condoms kids, use cardboard ones -'''Kris' SUKKON MA NAW, SUCK ON MA NUTS! -'Kris' Let me stroke your glabella -'Shae, Kat' Let's make progress! -'Shae' (Donald Trump) Nobody is building a wall between me and you Hillary! -'Kris' (Donald Trump) How about I show you my dirty mexican? -'Kris' I'll suck your Mexico -'Shae' Lukas shows substitute teacher vagina picture in book someone else drew Mr Hampton: '''Well its not a very good picture is it? -'''Mr Hampton High times five! -'Kat & Kris' Bottom of Page